Dear Emily
by northernstar3
Summary: Sydney is writing to the daughter that she had to give up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters that I have created.  
  
Dear Emily  
  
You don't know me, and I am not certain I want you to know me, but I am your real mother and there is a lifetime I want to share with you. How can you be sure I am your mother? Right now you are wearing a silver locket around your neck, it has a finely detailed leaf on the outside, and when you open up the locket up, the inscription states," I will always love you my precious Emily." I named you Emily after a dear friend of mine who I thought was dead, her story will come later.  
  
Right now I am going to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Sydney Bristow, when I was younger than you my mother died in a car crash and to commemorate her life I decided to teach English Literature like she did. One day while I was studying at UCLA I was asked to work for an organization called SD6, this organization was thought by all its employees to be a covert operation of the CIA. But it really wasn't, SD6 was a cell of an organization called The Alliance dealt in many illegal activities. After finding out the truth I went to work for the CIA to bring down SD6 and The Alliance. I was a double agent with your grandfather and the CIA is where I met your father. The leader of the SD6, a man by the name of Arvin Sloane was not loyal to SD6 or The Alliance and helped the CIA to take down The Alliance for his own good.  
  
There are many more pieces to this puzzle I have to tell you but for now this is all I can write. I have been on the run since before you were born and when I put you up for adoption I knew it was the only safe thing for you. You may think that this is all crazy, and I assure you that it even sounds crazy to me, but you have to believe me. All will be revealed in time.  
  
I will write again soon, Love, your mother.  
  
Emily Turner read the letter she held in her hands again and again in disbelief. She always knew she was adopted but she didn't know that her real mom worked for the CIA. Emily's fourteenth birthday was in a month's time and she had just started ninth grade when she received the first letter. Emily never received mail so she tore the envelope open the second she saw her name on it, she didn't even bother to notice that there was no return address on the envelope. This has got to be a joke. Emily thought to herself as she subconsciously reached for her locket and moved it back and forth on the chain. She didn't understand why someone would sent her the letter unless it really was her mother, but the outrageous claims she made sounded like a soap opera the ones her old babysitter used to watch when she came home from school. Emily was the first to come home after school, her mom and dad came home around five. Emily enjoyed the time to chat with all of her girlfriends on the phone, but today she was too preoccupied with the letter that she didn't her the phone ring. She walked into the house and right past the phone and straight into her room where she sat just re-reading the words again and again in her mind "my name is Sydney Bristow" Bristow, would that have been my last name, no I would have had my father's last name but Emily Bristow sounds a lot more exciting than Emily Turner ever could. Emily did wonder about her father, she now knew that he worked with her mom, but her mom didn't reveal any more information about him. Maybe the woman who wrote this letter was insane.  
  
As the clock rolled around five her parents came home amazed that Emily wasn't on the phone, but the answering machine was full of messages for her. Wondering where their daughter was Emily's mom Jennifer shouted upstairs to her daughter, "Emily are you home?" As if waking from a dream Emily looked up from the letter and looked to the digital clock that sat on her headboard, and saw how late it was, "yep, I am up here in my room, mom." Downstairs Jennifer looked to her husband William and yelled back upstairs to her daughter, "your friends must be thinking you are dead, they have left twelve messages on the machine and nobody has called since you dad and I walked in." "Sorry mom, I will be right downstairs." Emily got off her bed and pulled out an old shoebox she had elaborately decorated from when she first started sneaking makeup, now it held all the things she would hate to lose. She opened the lid and placed the letter on top, if I tell my parents they will freak. She thought as she closed the lid and pushed the shoebox back underneath her bed. Emily ran downstairs to look at her phone messages, "ready to go to dinner, bug?" Her father asked, Emily gave him a puzzled look, "It is Friday and we always go out for dinner on Fridays" William answered Emily's look. Jennifer came into the kitchen looked at her husband and then her daughter, "not answering phone calls, not remembering it is Friday and we are going out for dinner, are you feeling alright sweetheart?" "I'm fine mom, just tired from a week of school, I guess. How does Boston Pizza sound to everyone?"  
  
At the restaurant Emily studied her parents, trying to predict there reaction to the letter, her mom would be shocked and probably would start crying thinking that her baby was going to be taken away and her dad, he would be angry and in complete disbelief about her real mothers story. Most people couldn't tell that they weren't a real family; Emily's hair colour was as brown as her mom and she had strong facial features like her dad but it was the green eyes that gave the family secret away. Nobody on either side had eyes as green as Emily did and she often wondered if they were her real mothers or her real fathers. When Jennifer and William thought Emily was old enough they decided to tell her that she was adopted and the reason they couldn't have children Jennifer was very young when she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, too young everybody said, but William stood by her and he supported the both of them as they both struggled to finish university. When Jennifer had to get a hysterectomy she was devastated but William promised that after college they would get married and adopt as many children as Jennifer wanted, but after they found Emily, Jennifer didn't want anymore. William was hurt because he wanted a big family but a promise was a promise and he wouldn't go back on his word.  
  
After the family came home Emily's best friend called asking if she wanted to go out, Emily declined saying she was tired which made her parents worry even more because Emily hardly said a word that night at dinner but they let her go to her room anyway thinking that it may be just teen hormones. Emily closed the door to her room as soon as she got in, but instead of going straight to the shoebox she surveyed her room, the blue comforter on her bed, the dresser set she has had since she could remember, the desk she begged her parents to get for her so her grades would improve, the guitar in the corner when she wanted to be the next Jewel, her room was her life and again she found herself unconsciously playing with her locket. The grinding sound it made while she moved the piece of silver back and forth on the chain, she wondered have I been moving this locket back and forth all night long? Whatever Emily wanted to do right now the last thing was to look at that letter again so she walked over to the window and saw her next-door neighbour Andrew playing a video game of some kind. Andrew and Emily were best friends when they were children since they lived beside each other all their lives. They used to get the other persons attention at night by throwing things at each other's window and use tin can phones to talk to each other. Emily saw an old rock she left by her window for such an occasion and she held it in her hand, she knew she could trust Andrew more than she could trust any of her girlfriends. He was the only one who knew that Emily was adopted and he never told a soul and Emily needed that kind of confidence right now, even though they weren't that close now it was a mutual going of separate ways. Emily threw the rock at his window Andrew looked startled and put down his controller. Emily opened her window and Andrew got the hint to come over. Once he had the window opened she yelled, "Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you about something important." Andrew gave her a confused look but nodded, "ok, I will meet you outside." Emily grabbed the letter, ran down the stairs and told her parents she was going for a walk, William and Jennifer were watching TV in the living room and Jennifer shouted out some sort of be back by ten instructions but Emily wasn't listening she needed to tell somebody about this letter and she needed to do it now.  
  
Please read and review for this is my first fic and need constructive critisism. Thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any character except the ones I have created. The song "Foolish Games" is sung and written by Jewel. (I love that song so I had to put it in) I want to thank everyone for their support, encouragement and comments and I want to thank everyone for waiting so long, I am writing a whole bunch of papers for school so I don't have as much time to write this story as I would like. But hang tight I am going to finish this story if it kills me. Also if this sounds a bit formal try to ignore it, can't use conjunctions in formal writing and I am still in the formal writing mode, kind of.  
  
Dear Emily Ch 2  
  
Andrew was waiting outside of his house when Emily came out, Emily was nervous; her hand automatically went to her locket, "What do you want to talk about?" Andrew asked and Emily gave him the letter, "this is supposedly from my real mother." Andrew looked up at her unbelievably, "are you sure?" "Read it and you will see."  
  
They silently walked the sidewalk as Andrew read each word of the letter, for Emily it felt like he was reading each syllable one at a time she wanted to say something, to hear Andrews reaction but she didn't want to break his concentration. When he was finally done he folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. He turned the envelope over in his hands, "There is no return address." Emily just nodded, "what do you think?" Andrew stopped walking for a moment, "wait and see, if she sends you another letter than maybe consider what she is saying but if she doesn't she is probably crazy." "She is crazy, I mean this letter doesn't sound like it came from someone firm in reality." "But what if it is true?"  
  
Emily couldn't answer that and she started walking again the whole time she kept touching her locket. "I am sorry I bothered you, I didn't know who else to turn to." Emily turned to Andrew and smiled apologetically, "well you couldn't have Tara or any of your other friends, they would have totally freaked out." Andrew grinned, Emily knew he was right but she was worried. Emily didn't want to leave her parents; she loved them so much. They kept walking and the silence held, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Emily quite enjoyed it knowing that someone else knew and he would walk down the street with her and let her think. Like out of a dream suddenly Andrew grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, "all you can to is wait and see, maybe she will never write you again. Everything will work out fine in the end." Emily felt like her heart was lying on the ground in pieces, but looking into Andrew's blue eyes she held some hope that maybe he was correct in his assumption and maybe everything will be all right in time. All it need is time. Emily thought.  
  
Emily woke the next morning and felt better than she had the day before. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window over to Andrew's room. She smiled to see him still sound asleep. Emily got out of bed to check her shoebox to see if the letter was still there or yesterday was just a dream and as she opened the box she saw the envelope plain as day with Emily's name and address hand written across the front, my mom has beautiful handwriting. Emily thought as the bottom of her stomach dropped to the floor, what about my mom downstairs cooking breakfast for me? What am I going to do about her?  
  
Emily quickly closed up her shoebox and ran downstairs to see Jennifer mixing pancake batter like she does every Saturday in her jogging clothes and singing along to the radio, "and theeeese foolish gaaaames are teeaaring me apart." "Why didn't you become a singer mom?" Emily but in before Jennifer could continue with the chorus. Jennifer spun around in shock to see Emily out of bed before breakfast was ready, "Well," Jennifer smiled, " I would have never met your father or you, so, I think I am luckier now than I ever could have been if I were to have been a singer. Anyways, what are you doing up so early?" Emily shrugged, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
  
Emily knew the guilty look that sat upon her face was unmistakable and while Jennifer looked upon her daughter cautiously for a moment she did not want to push the envelope. Jennifer turned around to finish mixing the batter. Emily sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice and watched Jennifer, the marathon running paralegal who sung her heart out every chance she got, her mom, the only woman she knows as her mom. Even when her parents told Emily she was adopted she never wanted to find her real parents were. She was happy with the parents she had, anyway Emily had always thought that if her real parents gave her up they obviously didn't want anything to do with her, so why go after them. Will came down the stairs as Jennifer started again, "somewhere along the liinne I must have gone off track with you." Will gave his daughter that look like; there your mother goes again. Emily enjoyed how Will bantered Jennifer.  
  
Will walked towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "so what's she doing up this morning?" He asked as he kissed Jennifer's neck. "She said she wanted to spend some time with me, but all she has been doing is staring off into space. Those teenagers and their hormones." They both turned to look at Emily but she didn't even hear them she was in her own little world. "So does this mean I could have my way with you and she wouldn't even notice?" "I guess so." Jennifer shrugged, "But I'm sweaty and stinky, I don't think it would be a good idea." "But I like you sweaty and stinky" Will nuzzled his nose into Jennifer's neck as the phone rang. "Emily it's for you." Jennifer called out. Emily awoke from her daydream and got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hi is Em there?" Tara was on the line Tara was Emily's best friend, the one right after Andrew. "It's me. What's up?" Tara squealed with excitement on the other end. "Where were you yesterday? I called and called and called." "I wasn't feeling well" Emily explained looking at her parents as they exchanged glances. "You missed Patrick trying to kiss me last night, but I turned him down." Emily could see the look on Tara's face, the signature grin. "I thought that Patrick was the love of your life?" Emily asked knowing she didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"He was, but times change. So, how's Andrew doing?" Emily's heart stopped beating for a moment, she knew what that meant Andrew was Tara's newest quest. "I haven't talked to him for awhile, but the last time I did he seemed to be doing good." "Has he had any girls over to his house lately?" Emily could almost see the lust in Tara's eyes. "I don't constantly watch his house, Tara, come on I do have a life." Emily heard Tara laugh on the other end of the phone, "Meet me in front of the mall at one, ok? I need to find a new outfit." "Ok see you there." Emily put the phone back on the counter. "Mall at one?" Will asked, Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him and wondered what her real dad looked like.  
  
And again, please read and review, constructive criticism is much appreciated and I hope I spaced out my paragraphs better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Emily  
  
Do your friends call you Emily or Em for short? The first time I saw your face I thought you were more of an Em. Writing to you makes me feel like I have done to you what your grandmother did to me. I told you in my last letter that she died when I was very young but that was not the complete truth. The woman who I thought was my mother, the type you came home to after school and have milk and cookies waiting, she died when I was very young. But the woman who lived on and looked like her and sounded like her was not my mom and how hard I tried to forgive her she never could be my mother again.  
  
In reality my mother worked for the KGB and her job was to infiltrate the CIA through my father, your grandfather. She killed your father's father and when it was at her convenience she faked her own death. Almost 30 years later she turned herself into the CIA after creating another organization. The CIA including your father, my father, and myself started using her Intel and I was starting to believe that she truly was my mother again until the day she betrayed my father and I and went back to Arvin Sloane.  
  
The next time I saw my mother we had a huge fight and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do because I loved her so much and wanted her to be my mother and not my enemy, but I had to accept that she chose the path. She got away but the last thing she told me was, "run Sydney, please run as far away from this life as you can possibly get." At first I didn't take her advice and I went back home but as time wore on I saw how her advice would be of good use, but leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done. I haven't seen my mother since, but there is no doubt in my mind that she is still alive and waiting, for what, even I don't know that.  
  
My only hope is that you never hate me as much as I want to hate my mother and this is the reason I am writing you these letters and telling you my story so one day you will understand that what I did I did for you and your father. I love you Emily, I love you more than you will ever know.  
  
Love, your mother  
  
Emily didn't think another letter would come so soon but, here it was Monday and she was reading another letter. She looked over to Andrews house for comfort but saw nobody. Emily could feel her heart beating in her chest and, her hand was taking comfort in the locket around her neck. *This is insane, no way in hell anyone lives like this. This is just like the movies* Emily thought as she stomped into her house, *This Sydney Bristow is crazy, she just has to be* Emily slammed the door and ran upstairs to her bed, she knelt down in front of it and grabbed her shoebox and grabbed the other letter. *I am not that crazy woman's daughter, this is a trick, a game*  
  
Emily held the two letters together she wanted to rip them up and, then burn them. Her hands shook as she went to tear the letter up the anger inside of her was about to burst *Ding Dong* Emily froze and listened to her own breath for a moment. The doorbell sounded again and Emily dropped the letters and rose from the floor to go downstairs. She opened the door to find Andrews sloppy grin, "I thought you were trying to break the door down."  
  
"Another letter came and this one is crazier than the first." Emily glared at Andrew as the goofy look on his face faded away.  
  
"Again?" he asked Emily nodded and took a step back to let Andrew in they went upstairs to the letter again. Andrew was speechless but Emily did the talking for him. "Who is this crazy woman, how did she get my address, how dare she do this to me?"  
  
Emily paced around her room frantically while Andrew sat at the end of her bed and stared at her as she ranted. "You have the most beautiful green eyes, especially when you are mad." Emily's pacing stopped and she looked out the window, she had no idea what to say or how to interpret the feelings inside of her stomach she wanted to look Andrew in the eye but she couldn't. "Are you hungry, cause I am hungry?"  
  
Emily started for the door before Andrew could say anything in return. "Emily, I'm sorry I just..."  
  
Andrew followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, "what do you want to eat?"  
  
Emily shut Andrew down and he closed his mouth and clasp his hands behind his back, "whatever you're having will be fine."  
  
Emily felt bad for shutting Andrew off but she could not face him. She was having a hard enough time coping with the letter without her feelings for Andrew gets in the way. Emily felt like her whole world was crumbing at her feet. She silently moved through the kitchen organizing a snack. Emily could feel Andrews eyes following her, "Emily, I am sorry."  
  
Andrew tried to open her up again but she just ignored him. Finally fed up with the silent treatment Andrew walked over to Emily grabbed her by the arms and said, "listen Emily I.."  
  
"Emily?" Andrew and Emily turned to see Tara standing in the doorway. Tara's brown eyes grew even darker looking at the way Andrew was holding Emily. "Tara I can explain."  
  
"Explain what? Sorry I broke up your private party." Tara eyes swept around the room, "I better get going." With that she left and Emily started to go after her.  
  
"Tara, Tara please wait, please." Tara stopped and turned around she looked Emily squarely in the eyes, "you're my best friend, and best friends are not supposed to purposely hurt each other."  
  
"I didn't purposely hurt you" Emily started.  
  
"Yes you did, you knew I liked him."  
  
"Yeah, and by next week it would be somebody else." Tara's jaw dropped, she spun around and walked away. Emily knew she should have never of said what she did. Emily put her head in her hands and heard footsteps behind her. Andrew put his arm on her shoulder. Emily raised her head and whispered, "you need to go home now."  
  
Please oh please read and review. All feedback positive or negative is much appreciated. Chapter four will be up by the end of the week with a surprise of it's own. 


End file.
